Mario Kart: Duo Dash
Mario Kart:duo Dash is the third Double Dash to the Double Dash series for the Wii. Which has yet another New face to the Mario Series Huney Tree Bee. It has Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Plot Birdo has been summoned by Bowser to challenge Mario and Friends to races in two's and Funky Kong joins with Her. Duo's The duos are split into 4 types Power, Speed, Skill, Drifter with Mii 's a bit of each (All) along with Kalypso and Candy Kong. *Shelly and Nisha Skill *Stu and Burt Drifter *Pietch and Diasi Drifter *Roselina and Lunar and Kimberly Skill *James and Swanky Speed *Toadsworth and Sonic Drifter *Billy Hatcher and Rolly Rolls Power *George and Scruffy Skill *Mii All And Mii (Or another Character) Unlockable Duo's *Bird And Captain Scurvy Speed *Jack-o-lantern and Conehead Skill *Fletcher and Great Bird Skill *Snoopy and Ice Guard Speed *Morbucks and Buttercup Power *Blossom and Bubbles Skill *Anvil Man and Flagman Power *Mutant Siren and Siren-Dog Skill *Hermit and Beach Ball Skill *Beetle and Ant-Beetle Power *Sigilyph and Druddigon Speed *Dirtbag and Chae Power *Rex and Kimberly After you win 1005 Wi-Fi Matches you can Mix (E.g Peach and Luigi, Hammer Bro. and Rosalina). Extra (non-available) Diddy, DK, Yoshi, Dry Bones, Funky, Birdo (Only in Challenges) New Courses Races There are 32 Coursers in duo dash: Mushroom Cup *Nisha Speedway *Skeleton Rally *Alien Cosmic Rally *James' Racing Revolution Flower Cup *Raceway *Townsville Raceway *Alan's Jungle *Dirtbag Highway Star Cup *Snoopy Lake *Game Shop *Chae's Treehouse Drive *Dan Raceway Special Cup *Diasi Cruiseline Rally *Dan Treeline *Egyptian Derby *Abandoned Rig Retro Courses Shell Cup *Wii Daisy Circuit *SNES Vanilla Lake 2 *N64 Sherbet Land *DS Waluigi Pinball Banana Cup *GCN Baby Park *GBA Sky Garden *N64 Kalimari Desert *DS Luigi's Mansion Leaf Cup *GBA Boo Lake *SNES Mario Circuit 1 *DS Airship Fortress *Wii Coconut Mall Lightning Cup *Wii Maple Treeway *SNES Rainbow Road *DS Delfino Square *GBA Sunset Wilds Bonus Cup This is deemed the 2nd special Cup. *Flagman Lake *Cramped Island *Basketball Lagoon *Large Finish Battle *Honey Hive Dollar (Coin Runners only) *Glassed Breaker *Nintendo Wii *Baldy and Flip's Tree Forest *Basketball (Coin Runners Only) *The Escape Pod (Balloon Battle Only) *Flip's Alien Laboratory (Balloon Battle Only) *George House Blaster (Bob-omb Blast Only) Retro *Wii Delfino Pier *SNES Battle Course 2 *GCN Pipe Plaza Special Items When The duos are together they have a special item they are: *Mario and Luigi: Fireball (Sends a Duo on fire) *Stu and Burt: Potion (Uses a random special item when someone drives over the poition *Peach and Daisy: Heart (Makes opponent stop for 5 seconds) *Rosalina and Luma and Polari: Fake Luma (Stops the player instantly so the player has to reverse as quickly as possible) *Wario and Walugi: Giant Bob-omb (Explodes at a random time can roam on it's own) *Toadsworth and R.O.B: Confuse Box (Makes a fake item box and sends them the opposite way if they go e.g Forwards=Backwards Left=Right for nine seconds) *Bally Hoo and Big Top:Triple Coin Blast (Flips players)NOTE:They act like triple red shells. *Bowser and Bowser Jr.: Bowser Shell (Blocks the road to give you a boost up) *Mii And Mii (Or another Character): Boxer Punch (Punches the closest player to them) *Boo And King Boo : Secret Box Bite (Opens a fake box and traps the foes driver head so they can't see as well, like a Blooper which is also in the game) *Pumpkin Head and Goomba: Pumpkin (Turns the player mad boosting into 1st like a star) *Pink Boo and Big Boo: Shiny Creep (Big Boo Screams and stops the players for 2 seconds) *Shy guy and Chief Chilly: Freeze (Freezes the foes arms so the can't steer or use an item) *Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi: Fake Finish Line (Stops a player passing the fake finish line) *Baby Mario and Baby Peach: Spiral Star (Spins for 5 secsonds sending the players flying who touch it) *Hammer Bro. and Koopa Troopa: Hammell (Hammers and Shell combined to send players wherever the hammer-shell Hammell goes) *Petey Piranha and Dino Piranha: Wing Tickle (Sends the 3 nearest players backwards for 3 seconds) *Crab and Cheep-Cheep: Water Blast (Sends a player back with a blow called Water Blast) *Shroob and Buzzy Beetle: Nasty Stop (Sings a player to switch drivers for all the other 13 racers) *Honey Tree Bee and Dry Bowser: Flaming Honey (Sends players to sleep then with a nasty wake-up-call) *Toad and Toadette: Psy Lift (freezes all players in the air apart from 1st place and the user for 8 seconds). Other Items *Pow Box: (Sends players in fronts spinning), *Green Shell: (Fires in random places), *Triple Green Shell :(Same as above), *Bannana: (Hold on then let go), *Triple Bannanas: Leave the bannanas on you or drop or throw them, *Bomb-omb: (Same as Wario and Waluigi but smaller), *Fake item box, *Bullet-Bill: (Sends players on the course faster), *Spiny Shell: (Flips 1st place), *Blooper: (Splats a blow which players in front can't see), *Spiral (Spins 4th-6th place to 1 driver for the rest of the race, this is the newest and rarest Item in the game). Trivia *It was released 45 days after King Boo-wser. *Chief Chilly was first in early scans ans a Player at the start then this statement was False he is playble after winning a 100cc Grand Prix with Shy guy. *The battle course Stu's King Booa-wser is where King Boo and Bowser become King Booa-wser from Stu's Invention. *In Diddy's Vine Mine Sonic, Tails And Knuckles can be seen in then last ten seconds on a cart each racing. *This marks the first time where courses have already been in as a retro but, has been majorly updated. Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games